Sothe: Love and Death
by Rast8a
Summary: Sothe's life after the war. I made some characters and basicly copied their names from other fire emblem games. This is my first time writing so be nice. Please review as well.


_**This is my first time so please review.**_

_**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**_

_**Payment of Blood**_

_Prologue_

_15 years after the mad king's war. Sothe and Michaia became king and queen of Daein. Crimeia had split into east and west. Benigon discovered new lands and started colonies. It was calm until East Crimeia desperate for more land started a war with Daein. This war would last another 6 years, but this story will take place at the last battle._

_**At Daein Keep…**_

King Sothe was just finishing training with his daggers. He finished by throwing a dagger right through a wooden dummy. When he came out of the room two guards accompanied him immediately as he walked out. This was the problem with his life now, no privacy at all. He was relived to get back to his room, where he could get some time alone. When he got in there his wife Michaia was already inside of there. The two of them didn't fit well with royalty and nobility. The two of them were simple commoners before and after the war, although Sothe had a little fame as he accompanied Ike, formal general of the Crimean Liberation Army (the army is no more), and now back to commander of the Greil Mercenaries.

"Hello Michaia", Sothe said lovingly as he walked in.

"Oh! Hi Sothe", Michaia said, "There's more news right now. It seems that Edward joined the army against East Crimeia, and it seems that we're having roasted duck for dinner tonight!"

Right at this Sothe started laughing so hard he fell on the bed. Michaia looked at him with a look between humor, and irritation.

"Hey! What's so funny", Michaia said.

"It's you! The first thing you say to me is so normal. We're king and queen not the thief I was, or the fortuneteller you were. Try at least act a little dignified, laughed Sothe.

"Very well, King Sothe ruler of Daein may he live forever. We may as well descend to the dining room to eat our evening meal", Michaia said.

With this Sothe burst out laughing again, while Michaia crossed her arms and stamped out of the room. Sothe realizing his mistake quickly ran along with her. She was cross with him and they had a very silent meal that night. When they returned to there rooms Sothe finally spoke up.

"Look Michaia I'm sorry. It's just your so funny when you do those things," Sothe tried to explain.

Michaia gave him a look of irritation then burst out laughing.

"Of course I forgive you silly," she laughed and gave him a kiss on his forehead then slept. Sothe was relived, but then noticed a letter on his desk It was a letter from Elincia queen of West Crimeia. Sothe knew her, and knew that she wasn't like other nobles. He smiled a short small smile then sat down beside Michaia.

_**A place far away…**_

Two men were outside arguing over something.

One of them said," We must listen to the nobles of East Crimeia. Just thinks of the riches!"

"No! We will remain loyal to the king and queen, and I will not be turned away from my loyalty," the other said.

"Can nothing at all?"

"Nothing!"

"Then you are of no use to me… Kill him!" the first person shouted.

Almost at once an arrow flew through the night sky and right into the man's head, and then an assassin garbed in a dark cloak jumped out of a tree. In his hands held another bow and arrow.

"Good Job!" the person said.

"Give me the money." The assassin said.

"What? Me the great Lekian the duke of Harnath gives money to you a simple assassin? I don't think so!" he shouted as he lunged forward with a saber. To the untrained eye it would have appeared so quick that it turned invisible, but the assassin saw it. He leapt into the air while seemingly out of nowhere pulled out two daggers and slashed down. Right then about twenty soldiers jumped out of the bushes. The assassin tried to stab at the duke, but failed. With no other choice he flipped backwards and stabbed a soldier in the stomach with one hand while with the other he stabbed in the head. With the soldier dead he made his escape.

_**At the assassin's base…**_

"Hi Jaffar, how was the mission", asked a man.

"That lying scum, I should have known that I couldn't trust that noble. Where's the others Legualt?" Jaffar asked.

"Oh, you know missions, Matthew is going on a mission of spying for West Crimea. Leila is stealing something from a noble in East Crimeia, and Colm is spending time with his wife." Legualt replied.

"Anyway… you know the law of the Assassins."

"Yeah, if the employer does not pay the money when the assassin finishes the assignment, he is immediately the next target no matter what." There was a grim silent in between them.

Legualt broke the silence. "You're seriously going try to kill him? He's a noble and have guards you know," Legualt said "Hahaha! Well I guess I know the answer already. Jaffar the "Angel of Death" isn't going to lose his honor even if four seas and a range of mountains stood in his way."

"Maybe if you put a couple of volcanoes in between, I would reconsider." Jaffar laughed. Legualt look astonished at this. In this life Jaffar had shown almost barley any feelings at all. He had found him alone in the snow and learned how his village was burned down. He had no feelings back then, nothing except for revenge, and after he had revenge he lost purpose in life. That was when Legualt brought him to base. With him, Colm, Matthew, and Leila he had been very slowly recovering.

"Okay, I'm still leader if you remember, and I make the plans on my thief's honor. You get to the castle first, and scout some information. In the mean time I'll notify the rest and send Matthew your way. He'll send information to me, and then Leila, Colm and I will move out." Legualt said. Jaffar nodded, took a few vulnerary in his pack and slipped away.

_**Back at the castle the next day…**_

Sothe was just finishing breakfast as Michaia walked in.

"Hello Michaia", Sothe said.

"Hello Sothe", she said while sitting down.

"So any news at all?"

"Well yeah, Nolan has suspicions that Daein rebels token in East Crimean soldiers and is plotting something. It's not like I don't trust him, it's just hard to believe they would do such things."

"That's because you are too caring"

"Well? Where does Nolan get these ideas?"

"From spies of course queen Michaia", Nolan said as he walked towards them. With this Michaia looked around and started blushing at what she said.

"Sorry Nolan it's just well I don't trust spies." Michaia said.

"Hey don't worry Nolan we'll tighten security." Sothe said.

With that they both got up and went to their own business. Nolan went outside and looked around. As the king and queen's personal advisor he had his own army. He had stationed them around the castle along with the guards. He could feel it inside of himself. He knew the storm was coming, that the last battle of this war was coming.

_**At a certain noble's estate…**_

Jaffar, Legualt, Matthew, Leila, and Colm were outside an estate with lots of guards. They were gathered over a table with a map.

"Okay, so Matthew, and Leila are going to strike the front guards and lead them to the pit. Colm you're going in the back, and are going to take down the sentries. Jaffar and I are going to climb up the wall and meet you in the Capitan Guard's room." Legualt said and with this he started running towards the castle with Jaffar.

Their trip was short, and climbed the walls easily. They both jumped up and slashed the guards. Jaffar then threw a few darts to kill the archers around them. With this they continued down occasionally stabbing anyone that got to close. Finally they got into the captain's room and found Colm fighting eight guards not including the captain. The quickly jumped in and took care of two guards, while Colm jumped over them and stabbed another three. Then they each took out a soldier and continued to the captain. The captain blocked, and dodged every single blow. They tried to circle him but everywhere around him were invisible walls. Colm suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind the captain and tried slice out his throat, but the captain twirled his lance back and blocked it. With this Jaffar jumped up, and pulled out a saber. He brought it down with a thud cracking the helmet of the captain. Then Legualt sped across the room so quickly it was as though a blink of an eye. When they saw him clearly again his sword was already in the captain's throat.

Matthew and Leila soon joined them, and they continued down the hallway. Finally they broke into the room and jumped on top of the noble, but he wasn't there. Instead was a notice that said _Lekian duke of Harnath. We will be striking Nevessa today and will need all troops. You are to join us with your troops. As a reward you will have any riches in our treasury after this. Saying if you survive this upcoming battle._

_Yours Truly,_

_Youlun, King of East Crimeia._

Matthew gasped at this and reread it again and again.

"Hurry! We must get to the capital now!" Matthew shouted. Without a word they quickly jumped out of the window and started running towards Daein Keep

_**Back at the castle…**_

Sothe and Michaia were talking to each other in the library when suddenly a soldier rushed in while holding a letter.

"Sir! The outer wall has been breached. East Crimea is attacking us!" the soldier said.

"What! That large of a force should have been discovered by our patrols!" Sothe said.

"It seems Daein rebels have took them in and planned this with East Crimeia!" the soldier said, "We are taking a defensive stance for now. Oh, and West Crimeia is coming to aid us!"

This brought some hope to Sothe, but for now he must take the lead himself. He will lead his people even if it meant death. He quickly gathered his equipment and noticed that Michaia herself was holding her tome of light magic.

"You don't have to fight Michaia", Sothe said gently.

"I know that right now I could go and hide, but I took the vow to treat my people with kindness, and to stay loyal to my country. I am their queen and will lead them to battle alongside with you." She said with a fierce determination.

"Michaia….", Sothe started, but Michaia cut him off.

"Sothe, I love you, but I made a pledge to the people… promise that you'll come back alive.", Michaia said now with tearful eyes.

"I promise Michaia", Sothe said then hugged her close. This stayed for a few long seconds. The second crash started with fighting. Sothe looked back one last time then went to join the battle.

_**Hours after the fighting….**_

Sothe slashed another soldier down. There seemed to be endless hordes of them. Then there it was the leader of East Crimeia. He rushed forward while slicing through six more soldiers, but even more soldiers blocked his path now. He then heard a shout in the back of the room. East Crimea had arrived, thought there numbers were few, but he could distinguish Elincia their queen on a Pegasus. Many other old friends accompanied her, such as Lucia, the queen's personal advisor, Geoffrey commander of the Crimean Knights, and Marcia commander of the Crimean Pegasus division just to name a few. With this Sothe quickly made his way to the door and found Youlun king of East Crimea. While he rushed up he noticed that he used magic and knives, and knowing this one mistake could cost him his life. Fighting was all around him now, so it was hard to get in the way of a soldier, or bash a couple heads. He finally made his way into the room with the enemy leader. He leapt in with Baselard a sacred pair of daggers outstretched and impaled the first few guards. They started attacking him with their lances, but he dodged it all. For some reason he felt this was his end. He was about to charge again when he was slammed against the wall with a sudden force of wind magic. He knew that the most reasonable thing right now was to get reinforcements, and tried to run across the room for the door. Suddenly he saw the huge doors close, and noticed he was surrounded. This was his last chance he just knew it. He jumped back, landed on the wall and flung himself forward with daggers stretched out. He grinned when his daggers sunk into skin, but then gasped. A soldier stood in his way, and blocked him.

This was it he knew it was the end. His last attack was his last chance. He felt pain enter his body one by one time. If this was the end he was going to take as many down with it. He slashed again and again, but still again and again pain entered his body. Right after slicing a soldier's head, he fell down groaning. The leader stepped right in front of him.

"So the almighty king Sothe ends here hmm. What! Urgh…" the leader groaned. Right then Sothe leapt up and stabbed a dagger right into his body. The person in front of him crumpled down, and as he died his troops quickly fled, but one man with 4four guards stepped forward.

" Ha! I Lekian duke of Harnath will be the new king of Daein. What say you dog?" Lekian mocked as he started kicking Sothe. Sothe could feel the pain, and struggled to rise again and stab the black-hearted cur, but he had no more energy. When suddenly an arrow struck Lekian and his guards, and with that Jaffar leapt down. Jaffar stabbed the lifeless body of Lekian and drew out a fresh scent of blood.

"That is your payment of blood Lekian", Jaffar whispered to himself.

"Who are you?" Sothe asked.

"Jaffar, the _Angel of Death_." Jaffar answered.

"Why did you help me?"

"He was mine ever since he broke my honor. You are dying now King Sothe you know that?"

"…Yes I know. I knew it since I steeped into this room."

"You were a thief before were you not?"

"… Yes I was" Sothe said.

"Then you know the law of the assassins" Jaffar said, "Then to my honor I pledge loyalty to you. Give one last wish before you die."

"…. Very well… Pledge that after I die you will make sure Michaia stays safe."

"I will to the best of my abilities" Jaffar answered, and to seal this treaty they locked eyes. After a few more seconds Jaffar leapt away. As he lay there he stared feeling a void being invoked inside of him. He knew he was falling into the hands of death.

The doors broke down as Michaia ran towards him.

"Sothe! Sothe!", Michaia shouted.

"Hello Mich.. ai..a.. Urghh.. It looks like I couldn't keep the promise I made to you… I'm sorry." Sothe gasped.

"No! Sothe! You got to stay alive." Michaia sobbed.

"It's too late… Promise me two things before I.. Urgh… die." Sothe whispered

"What is it?" Michaia asked softly.

"I.. Urgh.. wan.. t …you …to ..ru..le Daein kindly and good… Urgh!.. and to always… remember me… good bye.. I'll always love you, and will always watch over you." Sothe gently whispered, and with that he breathed his last breath and died in Michaia's arms.

Through the night she sobbed and wept for Sothe. Nothing else mattered, nothing but her dear Sothe. That night it felt as Sothe was watching her from above, almost like he was there besides her, but when she turns to look there's no one there.

On the top of the highest tower in Daein keep Jaffar stood there. He kept watch over Michaia for Sothe. He never knew why he had a feeling of loyalty towards Sothe. He didn't know why he pledged what he pledged, and why he agreed to this. He had resigned from the guild to follow the wish of Sothe. When Legualt heard this he tried to convince Jaffar to think otherwise. When Jaffar refused, then Legualt pledged his loyalty to him, as did his other friends, to also watch over Michaia. He stood on the tower watching the stars; he knew Sothe was watching Michaia.


End file.
